


You Are My Sunshine

by cest_moi_luna



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adams accent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, happy Adam, lots of love, pynch - Freeform, that southern glory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_moi_luna/pseuds/cest_moi_luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal is a shy creature, but so was Adam, so maybe they can be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Opal was a shy creature. Whether this was just her nature, or learned behavior from living with demons most of her life, no one was too sure. But as Adam began to spend more time at the Barns, her weariness caused concern. She seemed to like Adam (and as a product of Ronan's mind who could be surprised) however she would still be jittery around him and cause more of a fuss over eating and sleeping while he was there. Adam was determined to do something though.

When he reached the Barns after work one evening, Ronan was out checking on the cows and Opal was in the living room in her jammies clearly avoiding bed. "Shouldn't you be upstairs?" Adam carefully prods. "Nope!" Opal proclaims while skittering round the coffee table. She's used to Ronan chasing her to bed and so prepares for games, but this isn't Ronan and Adam just sinks down into the sofa. "Are you not sleepy?" He questions her. "Nope!" She squeels, sneaking closer to him. "Well, how about I sing you a lullaby then?" Adam isn't quite sure how to calm a child down but this seems like a good option when Opal gallops over, her eyes wide, looking up at him expectantly. "Commodo?" ("Please?") she's smiling now, the Latin slip showing her surprise. To answer her, he takes her hand, shuffles back on the couch and pulls her to sit next to him. He's not used to singing, but he remembers one old tunes and so begins in full southern glory;

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away”

Opal is smiling next to him cosying into his side. Adam closes his eyes to think of the next verse.

“I'll always love you and make you happy   
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all someday”

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away”

He opened his eyes when he heard a small noise of glee and a round of applause, turning to see a delighted little girl by his side. He can’t help smiling back down at her, only a little self-conscious. When he notices that the clapping is coming from the doorway as well, Adams cheeks flush with embarrassment. He spins round but before he can even protest, Ronan smirks, muttering “That was sweet of you” while walking over to scoop up Opal in his arms and take her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://youtu.be/QeSqMbevg0w
> 
> Here's the song in a southern accent :) enjoy!!


End file.
